Web conferencing generally refers to various types of network-based online collaborative services such as web seminars, webcasts, and peer-level online meetings. For example, web conferencing services allow real-time point-to-point communications between two meeting participants as well as multicast communications from one presenter to a general audience. Web conferencing can offer data streams of text-based messages, voice, and video to be shared across geographically dispersed locations.